Something Isn't Right
by Dark Moon Guardian
Summary: Syrus misses the Jaden he used to know. Before he was the supreme king. There is only one thing to do--get him back at any means necessary.


"Y-you've changed Jaden

"Y-you've changed Jaden. You're this 'supreme king' person. You care for no one but yourself!" Syrus was furious, with tears streaming down each of his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Jaden is still himself.

"Do you really think I don't care about you, Syrus?" Syrus just stood there staring coldly at what used to be his boyfriend.

"Yes. That's what I believe."

"Hey Sy, don't you love me?" Syrus's eyes turned into astonishment. He thought power clouded Jaden's thoughts--but he remembered him!

"Oh Jaden!" He ran to his beloved with welcome arms ready to hug him. Jaden did the same and both were embracing each other tenderly. The smaller of the two was crying his eyes out for joy. Jaden's expression quickly changed. He laughed hysterically.

"Hey. What's so funny?"

"DID YOU REALLY BELIVE THAT LOAD OF CRAP?!"

"J-Jaden?"

"Jaden?! That's supreme king to you!"

"NO! JADEN, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Get away from me! I have no time to mess with weakness such as yourself!" After that the king walked off.

Syrus ran to catch up with him. He wasn't about to let go of his lover. Not now, not ever. When he was about to lose sight of him he screamed. "WAIT UP! DON'T GO! PLEASE!"

"I told you to get the fuck away from me!"

"I know. But deep down, I know my boyfriend is still in there. You hear me aniki? Please answer me!" Waiting for a moment, Jaden lost his patience. "I have no time for this!"

Syrus felt his cheeks grow hot and a new set of tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know of he could take much more of this. Just then, the silence was broken.

"WAIT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU JADEN!" Jaden turned to see Syrus down on his knees begging.

"Anything? You sure?"

Syrus nodded affirmably. If this was how he'd keep Jaden, then he was willing to do it.

Jaden walked up to the bluenette and grabbed him by his hair. He forced a kiss upon his lips. Syrus was caught by surprise because it came unexpectedly. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

"Mhnn…Jaden…" His throat was hurting, but his focus right at this point was to bring back his boyfriend--at any cost.

"He dragged Syrus on top of his bed and started tearing at his clothes.

"Jaden, what are--"

"You want me back don't you?"

Syrus knew he wouldn't ever lie to Jaden. "No, but…ah…Jaden stop it!"

He ignored Syrus and kept at removing any clothing he had.

"STOP IT! JADEN QUIT IT!"

"Come on, don't you want to make me happy?"

When both were fully undressed, Syrus was ordered to do anything Jaden wanted. At this moment he was licking his aniki's hard on, much to his liking. He moved smooth and steady. Then he abruptly sucked harder and harder pacing himself to his movements. Jaden grabbed his hair again pushing Syrus' head further down to get all of him.

Syrus coughed up a little, but got back to the task at hand.

"You know, you're pretty good at this. You should give blowjobs more often." He pushed his head against the wall. He was close, but was trying to contain himself. Although it happened anyway.

When the rush of fluids slipped down Syrus' throat he coughed up. It happened without warning, so he was a bit startled. He stopped and looked up at Jaden.

"A-are you satisfied yet?" Jaden's cum was over his cheek and some was on his bottom lip.

"No, not yet." He took Syrus and came on top of him. Slowly he moved to the motions both made.

"You know what I want? To hear you scream." He bit Syrus' earlobe as Syrus moaned loudly. Minutes later he was humping Syrus hard while he screamed Jaden's name.

"MHNN…JADEN! HARDER, HARDER!"

He thrust into Syrus rapidly as to keep him cuming. He enjoyed it everytime the fluids touched his member. When they finally stopped, both were panting for air.

"Jaden? Are you alright now? Please say you're normal again."

He smirked and looked at Syrus.

"Are you serious?! Jaden, please. Tell me you--"

"That's right. I'm still 'supreme king'."

He got up to get dressed. "Thanks a lot, Syrus. You were great."

Crying he grabbed Jaden's shirt. "Please, don't go."

Jaden pulled away and left. Syrus got dressed as well and wet to go chase after him. But as soon as he went outside, he vanished.

"Guess he really is gone…wherever you are Jaden, please come back."


End file.
